


Rising Lust

by IWishIWastheMoon



Series: Lust Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston -Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWastheMoon/pseuds/IWishIWastheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie’s adventures from Crimson Lust continue. She joins Tom on the set of High Rise and their sexcapades take an even more interesting turn when Chris Hemsworth visits Tom on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Lust

Tom is sitting once again in my make-up chair.

After the shoot of Crimson Peak finished in early May, we kissed and said goodbye. I didn’t pay any heed to his words regarding taking a summer job in Ireland and was mightily surprised, when I received a call from the production manager of High Rise telling that I came highly recommended by Tom Hiddleston and would I be interested in joining the movie as their chief make-up artist.

When the official offer came in, I took my time in making the decision. Even though the opportunity was professionally excellent, I wasn’t sure, whether it’d be wise to accept an offer that came to me because I had fucked the lead actor. In the end, though, I accepted, knowing that my professional reputation should be safe enough. The nature of my relationship with Tom was such that I doubted very much he wanted to make anyone aware of us knowing each other in the biblical sense.

We’ve been shooting now for a few weeks, and Tom and I have slipped easily into our roles. When on set, he’s the lead actor and I’m his make-up artist. Off set, he has a total control over me, and never in my life have I enjoyed my submissive role more.

Today our time in my make-up trailer is short, he just needs the base make-up, and my hair lady does his hair. In the few months after Crimson Peak, he has grown his hair out. I watch Grace massage his head, as she starts the painstaking process of straightening his locks. He looks like an overgrown puppy, with that head full of blond curls. I can’t help but snort softly at the sight. In broad daylight, it’s almost impossible to imagine that this goofy and cute man is the commanding Dom, who demands my obedience at night.

Our eyes meet in the mirror, and I see Tom watching me curiously.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hiddleston, you just look like a puppy with those curls,” I smile at him widely. That earns me a nice rumbling laughter before he heads out to start filming.

***

Tom shows up in my make-up trailer during a break in the late afternoon, which is unusual. We both have been very strict in keeping our relationship out of the set, and seeing each other there only in work capacity.

“I have something special planned for tonight, pet,” he says. He locks the door behind him.

My insides clench at his words. His voice is lower and he has that commanding air around him that I’ve learnt to associate with our sexy times. He is carrying a small bag with him, and after setting it on the table, he pulls me into a kiss. His hands cup my ass, and he hums, pleased. I’m wearing a dress and nothing else.

“I see you did what I asked you to do.”

“Yes, sir,” I murmur into his mouth enjoying the kiss.

“Good.” He pulls out of the kiss and turns me to face the mirror.

“Unfortunately, we have to be quick with this, I need to be back on set soon. Spread your legs, dear.”

I lean against the make-up table and spread my legs. Tom swiftly pulls my dress up, revealing my bare ass. From his bag, he pulls out a tube of lube and a silicone butt plug. My breath catches when I see the plug. When we agreed on my limits, we did discuss anal sex, but because I’m very inexperienced with it, I had voiced my concern about being able to manage his cock.

“Now, pet. I will fuck you in the arse tonight,” Tom says, his hands gently massaging my butt cheeks. “What we’re going to do is that I’ll put this plug in your arse now. You let it stay there until I say you can take it away, is that understood?”

I nod, eyes widening.

“Don’t worry, this will help you to get ready for my cock. And I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. I’ve played enough with your hole to know that you’re very sensitive,” he continues, and kneels down on the floor.

“Bend over, pet.”

I push my ass forward, and lay my head on top of my arms. Tom’s lips are on my ass, as he spreads my cheeks. Soon he is licking my anus. His tongue is pushing through the tight ring, and I’m keening. He knows how much I love this. And he’s right, my whole ass is one big erogenous zone, and he’s managed to make me come just by rimming me. This time, he uses his fingers and sinks them into my pussy, hitting my g-spot mercilessly. Soon I’m on the brink of an orgasm.

“I’m coming, sir, can I come?” I gasp, my legs barely keeping me upright.

“No, not yet,” he says and withdraws his tongue and fingers. I let out a disappointed moan, which earns me a small slap on my ass.

“You’ve no reason to be disappointed,” he scolds me softly.

He takes the lube and squeezes a generous amount on his palm. He then coats the plug in his other hand and spreads the rest on me. Before inserting the plug, he slowly pushes his finger in. This we’ve done before and I moan in pleasure when his finger gently spreads my hole. He follows quickly with another finger, and with excruciatingly slow moves he starts scissoring me open.

My moans and gasps fill the trailer, and I hope for my dear life that no-one is standing too close. I have no idea how well the walls keep sound, but I’m too far gone to really care, whether I’m heard or not.

Tom is breathing heavily as well, and when I raise my head I see that he has his cock in hand.

“Please, I want to come,” I’m begging as my climax is starting to build up.

“Patience, pet,” he growls at me. “You can come in due time.”

He releases his cock, and starts pushing the plug in me. He takes it so slow, that in the end it’s me, who pushes back to make it sink all the way in. My wail teases a throaty grunt out of Tom.

“Take off your dress and turn around,” he commands.

I quickly pull my dress over my head and turn to face him. When I move, the plug moves in me, and the pleasure almost overwhelms me. My legs give in, and Tom catches me. “Well, well, I do like the way you’re reacting to this.”

He pulls me against him, and lifts me on the table. “I wasn’t going to fuck you, but you are so delectable, I’m not sure I even want to resist.”

Tom spreads my legs, his long fingers heating my skin. His nails leave a delicious trail of red, when he slowly drags his fingers towards my dripping cunt.

"Spread yourself open, pet," he growls.

With trembling hands I open my folds for him. His eyes are glued to my glistening cunt. Palming his cock, he teases my clit with his tip. My head hits the wall behind me when the first waves of my orgasm almost drown me. He quickly pulls away, panting heavily. Instructing me to raise my legs on the table, he gently curls his fingers around my throat, pressing my head against the wall. I’m now fully exposed and in this position the plug hits all the right places.

"Sir, please. Can I have your cock?" I’m almost sobbing.

Without a word, Tom grants me my wish, and drives his cock with one powerful thrust deep in my cunt. The mixture of pain and pleasure is enough to push me over. The violent wave of pleasure courses through me, and I have no chance of fighting it. He muffles my cries with his hand, and I feel his hips buck uncontrollably when my muscles clamp tightly around his cock.

"Oh fuck, Maggie, your cunt…hnggg," his fingers dig deeper around my throat and I feel his cock convulsing in me.

I’m covered in sweat and we both sound like we’ve just ran marathon. Tom is quicker to pull himself together and firmly takes me by the chin.

“Did I give you permission to come, darling?” he asks, his voice stern.

My eyes snap open and I watch him in horror, when I realise I didn’t ask for his permission.

“I’m sorry, oh, sir, I couldn’t help it. Please, I didn’t mean to.”

He watches my face, and a softer smile appears on his face. “I know darling, in another circumstances, I would have spanked you for that, but I’m rather pleased with you.”

He slowly pulls out of me and reaches for a small towel to clean himself up. Helping me to stand up, he cleans my thighs from his cum, which has already started to trickle out of me. Kissing my nose, Tom continues talking. Even after several weeks now, it still baffles me, how effortlessly he moves between his dominant side and this sweet, gentle man.

“I did not expect you to be quite so responsive, but I’ve to admit that it’s very promising, considering tonight.”

I help him to fasten his trousers and sit him in the make-up chair to fix his hair and make-up before he returns to set.

“Tonight? What’s going to happen tonight?”

“You join me for a dinner. I have a friend visiting, and you’ll be his early birthday present,” Tom says the words nonchalantly, but I see him observe me closely. My hand stops in mid-air and I almost drop the make-up brush.

“A friend?” My voice quivers a bit. I remember very well my last encounter with Tom’s friend.

“Yes, Chris has a few days off from Avengers, and promised to fly over here, as I won’t be able to join him for his birthday in August.” Tom continues.

“Chris, as in Chris Hemsworth?”

“Yes, Chris as in Chris Hemsworth,” Tom’s laugh fills the room. “I know I didn’t speak with you first, but as it went so well with Mia, I thought you probably wouldn’t mind.”

“Mind what?” I want to slap myself for sounding like a broken record.

“Well, Chris has wanted for a long time now to try some things, but we really haven’t had the opportunity to act on it. And then there’s of course Elsa to consider and the risk of stuff leaking out.”

He smooths my dress and gives me his brilliant smile. “And then I met you, and you presented this perfect opportunity.”

I nod, a bit hesitantly, as he still had not said anything about what would be happening. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves me with a set of instructions on how to prepare for the night.

***

Chris is a charming man. They have clearly discussed in detail with Tom what is going to happen later tonight. He pays considerable attention to me, even though I’m clearly on the lowest level in hierarchy in that table. To my great relief, also other members of the core crew joined the dinner. Ben, the director, his head of photography as well as other department heads and some of the actors are there. People talk and laugh and everyone is excited to see Loki and Thor together.

That also causes some unwanted attention, and an hour into the dinner the first fans show up. Both Tom and Chris are generous and agree to take a few pictures. Soon, though, they take their leave with Tom apologising profusely for abandoning us. I steal glances at my watch and twenty minutes after Tom and Chris’ departure, I thank my colleagues for a nice evening and leave. As per Tom’s instructions I take the stairs up to his room. On his floor I wait for an elderly couple to enter the elevator before I walk to his door. Taking a deep breath, I use the key card Tom gave me.

Both Tom and Chris are sitting on the cushioned chairs in the suite’s bedroom. Nursing they drinks they are talking in low voices. When I enter the room, Tom’s head snaps up and I’m at a receiving end of his mega-watt smile. Both are dressed casually, and Tom has opened quite a few buttons of his shirt.

"Hi." My voice is hesitant.

"Hi Maggie," Chris greets me. Instead of Tom he stands up and leads me further in the room. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I take a closer look at him now that I’m allowed to do so. He is a handsome man, and with his beard and long hair he really looks like a warrior prince. His lips are soft on my skin and his beard scratches my skin. A pleasant tingle runs through my spine when I think how his beard would feel against my bare cunt. I whimper softly, when my inner muscles contract and the plug, that is still firmly keeping me open for Tom, shifts.

Tom is watching our interaction with a pleased smile and with a nod he invites Chris back to his chair.

I stay standing in front of the men, now feeling more confident.

Tom gives me an encouraging smile. “Now, my pet. Take of your clothes.”

Slowly I start removing my dress. I have only a garter belt and a pair of stockings under it, just like he told me. Both men let their eyes roam. Watching me intently, Tom unzips his fly and lets his already half-hard cock out. He starts jerking himself with slow, leisurely strokes. Chris isn’t very far behind, and the erection he is sporting is impossible not to miss. His eyes drink my form, and his hand is already creeping towards his crotch.

I feel a sudden surge of wetness between my legs, when I see him palm his cock. Making sure Chris gets a good view of my full breasts, I shimmy out of my dress. I bend over to remove my shoes, and Chris groans audibly when he sees the glittery end of the plug. Tom is chuckling softly at his friend’s reaction.

"I think I’m going to change my mind, and ask Chris to help a bit," his voice has taken on a husky quality.

"Why don’t you come over here, pet?"

I walk to him and place my hands on his knees. I bend over, turning so that Chris has an unrestricted view of my pussy. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on, knowing that the giant blonde has his eyes glued on my naked body. Tom’s hands take a tight hold of my hair. His cock is bobbing right in front of my eyes, and I can see a drop of pre-cum already glistening at the tip.

“Give me your mouth, pet,” Tom commands and obediently I swallow his cock. He rams it deep in my throat, and I choke when he fills my mouth. Not really being able to deep-throat him in this position, I use my tongue to cover his whole length. My hand is gripping the base of his cock, jerking him in slow pace. His cock is twitching and I can feel the blood flow under my hand, when it grows in my mouth.

“Chris, care to prepare her?” Tom’s voice is strained, when I swallow his length.

And suddenly, there are hands on my ass, kneading the flesh. A moan escapes me. Chris doesn’t say anything, just continues by spreading my ass cheeks. I feel a generous amount of lube poured on my skin, and his fingers follow quickly, teasing the sensitive skin. I moan into Tom’s cock, when Chris pulls the plug out of me. After being filled for several hours, I feel empty and bare. I push my ass towards Chris, hoping that he’ll get the message.

“How is it mate?” Tom gasps.

“Oh, she’s delicious,” the blonde responds. His voice is husky, and his accent getting thicker, “you’ve done good. She’s ready and open, and begging for it. Aren’t you, dear?” Chris directly asks me.

“Yes, please. I’m ready. Sir?” I direct my words to Tom.

Tom nods his consent to Chris, and I’m gasping when his finger breaches me. After wearing the plug, one finger sinks in to my hole easily and soon I start pushing my ass against Chris, silently begging for more.

He spreads me open and another finger follows. He doesn’t say anything, but I can hear his breath quicken when he watches his fingers slide in and out of my ass. Slowly he starts scissoring me open, readying me to take Tom’s cock. He takes his time adding one finger at a time, expertly spreading me more and more. By the time he gets his fourth finger in, I’m whimpering loudly. My pussy is throbbing, and I think I could come, almost, only from his fingers in my ass.

Tom is fucking my mouth, still keeping the pace slow. There is a full length mirror on the opposite wall and I watch him watch us through the mirror. His eyes are glued to Chris, watching him fuck me. Soon I’m not able to keep working Tom’s cock, my focus solely on Chris’s fingers, pushing against them, needing more.

"Oh, I think she’s ready now, Tom," Chris says, withdrawing his fingers.

"Good, come now, pet," he softy commands me. I release his cock and stand up.

"What I want you to do is to ride my cock. Chris will help you, but I think that you’re so nice and open that you’ll have no problem taking my cock."

Chris is kneeling on the floor, the lube in his hand. To my surprise he takes Tom’s cock and starts spreading the lube on him. Tom’s softly moaning, bucking his hips to meet Chris’ fist.

"Oh, fuck. That feels good," he gasps, when Chris slides his hand down Tom’s shaft.

"Maggie, pet" Tom continues, "it’s time."

Leaning against his leg, I grab his cock, it’s so slippery with lube I am barely able to keep it from slipping from my hand. A very masculine hand joins mine, taking a firm grip of Tom’s cock, Chris guides it to my entrance.

"Spread your cheeks a bit," Tom instructs me. I oblige and slowly I sit down on his cock, letting it breach me. He’s so big, and when I feel the tip push in, I tense. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels tight. Tom’s hands are strong on my hips, supporting my weight. He is staying still, letting me choose the pace. He is panting softly.

"Come on, doll. Let’s take you all the way."

Chris is kneeling in front of us, his hair a mess, shirt half open and only his cock bared.

Leaning on his shoulders, I slowly take all of Tom’s cock. I’ve never felt so full. When his cock pushes past the tight ring of muscles, he slides easily all the way in.

"Oh, fuck, you feel so hot and tight." Tom’s voice is husky and his hips buck from the effort of not to start thrusting.

Slowly I start moving, sliding the cock in and out of me. My moans fill the air, if the plug was good, this is driving me wild. The eyes of both men are on me. Tom is watching us through the mirror. His eyes are dark and cheeks flushed. My eyes join him in the mirror, as I watch myself fuck his cock. Legs spread wide, my dripping cunt is on full display.

"Look, pet, how simply delicious you look there. And your ass feels so good." Tom’s panting now.

He can’t take my slow pace anymore, and gripping my hips tightly starts fucking me with a steady pace. The pleasure is overwhelming me, and my cries mix with Tom’s curses.

"Hey doll, open your eyes."

It’s Chris. He’s standing in front of me, all naked, his cock in his hand. “You think you could take my cock in your cunt?”

His fingers brush my cunt, and one slides in to tease my clit. The deep guttural sound that leaves me is answer enough, and he chuckles softly.

He then takes a hold of me and simply lifts me off from Tom’s cock. Still standing he leans against the wall, and pushes his cock in. I hang on to him when he starts fucking me, his cock filling my cunt. It isn’t as long as Tom’s, he’s nice and thick and soon is hitting my g-spot. Tom has stood up and comes standing behind me. I feel his cock poke at my entrance and soon he easily slides in. The feeling of being filled this way is driving me mad. Both men move on a steady pace, their cocks moving in and out of me.

Our pants and gasps fill the air, and soon I don’t know where one man begins and the other one ends. My orgasm is building up, and my inner muscles are clamping around Chris’ cock, “Please, I want to come” I’m almost sobbing. Tom thrusts his cock deep in my ass, pushing us tightly against the wall.

"How do you want to come, pet. Tell me," he growls in to my ear.

"Please, just fuck me…sir."

"Hold tight, pet," I feel his fingers bruise my skin when he starts pounding me. I sink my face into Chris’ shoulder, and take it all. I can barely breathe being sandwiched between them. Chris is moaning into my skin and he is meeting Tom’s thrusts with equal force. The heat is pooling in me and my nipples feel like bursting.

"Bite me, sir, please."

Tom’s teeth sinking into the soft flesh on my neck pushes me over. My eyes roll back when my muscles start convulsing, milking their cocks. The feeling of being so full, only intensifies my climax. Chris is cursing loudly, when he follows me over filling me with his cum. Tom isn’t far behind and through my haze I feel his cock pulsing in me.

When I return to my senses, Tom is lowering me on the chair. He kisses my hair, smiling at me fondly.

"You did well, pet, really well."

I smile at him, pleased of his praise, and sink down on the chair, completely spent. Tom lets me stay there and I watch the two men. They are removing the last of their clothing, speaking in low voices. “Come on, let’s go clean up” I hear Tom say to Chris. As they walk towards the bathroom I see Chris slide his hand down Tom’s back his hand cupping the muscled butt cheek.

Before entering the bathroom, Tom turns around watching me with hooded eyes.

"When you’re recovered, join us, my pet. We aren’t finished yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you’ve read this far, I take it Hiddlesworth may be a thing for you. Next chapter will thoroughly explain why Tom owns anal beads. So hang in there my nonnies, who asked the question after Crimson Lust ;)


End file.
